1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to cover means for instruments, and is directed more particularly to a cap and clip assembly for an instrument having working means at one end, the assembly being adapted to cover the working means when the working means is not in use, including such instruments as writing instruments, thermometers, pressure gauges, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cap and clip assemblies are well known in the art and usually include a cap member with a clip member fixed thereto. In most instances, the clip member is provided with a ring which is fitted around the cap member, and in other instances the clip member is staked, or stapled, to the cap member. Use of the ring places appearance limitations on the assembly and staking often leads to breakage and/or an insecure connection.